Friendship and Betrayal
by emstar1-1
Summary: Rosa. Betrayal. Doubt. If. Four words and ideas that had haunted Kain since the day he could remember. His unrequited love and brief interlude would drive him to the edge of madness and all the way back again, teaching him the harshest lesson of life which he bore in solitary and then rewarding him with the most unexpected and precious gift he could ask for.
1. Chapter 1

A/N just a short little thing, not particularly special, but here you are anyway!

Disclaimer: Really? I wish!

* * *

Rosa. Even her name gave you an idea of just how lovely she was. Her lips were as soft, luxurious and pink as a new rose's petals, her eyes like the finest sapphires which lay upon creamy skin of the softest texture; her golden hair fell in sun coloured cascades down her back like an untainted sunset. It is not difficult to see why exactly he fell in love with her. It started out fine at first, the three of them (Rosa, Cecil and he) would play together as usual. Until one day, after the conglomeration of minute changes over time finally stood out: Rosa and Cecil seemed closer than ever before, almost inseparable. Of course he knew they were the closest of the three - it was almost his premeditated fate to be alone - but even so it was unbearable to his sixteen year old self. as the fool he was however, he continued to stay with them, stay with the friends that would ultimately destroy him.

Betrayal. It came when the voices of evil slowly seeped into his mind, wrapping their slithering arms around the seeds of evil and the tendrils of his shattered heart. She had gone after HIM. She had gone after the one he called his best friend, his childhood companion, and left him alone in her wake. But the evil, it was there for him. It cradled his broken mind and convinced him to join them, he would get HER that way; and even though he knew what he was doing was wrong and disgraceful, he couldn't bring his last thread of consciousness to stop this madness.

Doubt. It settled into all their minds after he rejoined them. It was strange at first, seeing his more familiar blonde haired beauty after being with the other blonde, who he couldn't seem to get out of his mind. Even the feel of her touch clung to his body like nothing he'd ever felt before. First the Fabulian Monk, silent in his doubt but it rang true in his eyes. The knowing look that plagued the monks eyes every time they grazed over the dark dragoon. Next but more subtly; the green haired summoner who'd mysteriously grown into a fine young woman during the span of six months. She was much more concerned in her doubt, concerned for her beautiful friend's welfare and heart. Finally the brash, childish and smitten (with Rydia) prince of Eblan came stumbling, almost literally, into their party. He was very vocal in his doubt, always the first to speak out and accuse everyone minus his dear summoner. But she never did. Even when the prophetic paladin Cecil began to think against him - when his best friend turned his back, she never once doubted him. Always at his side, always tantalisingly far, the paladin and her had grown infuriatingly close, close enough the sow the seeds of evil, hate and jealously into his almost non-existent heart. He would wait forever for the day when she'd see him as more than a friend, but it never came. He would even die for her, but she wouldn't do the same.

If. Always if. Anything was possible with if. He didn't know when it started, maybe when the silence of the grey moon (why they called it the red moon is something he would never understand) got too much to bear without being forced to look deep into yourself, something everyone else was clearly doing, he began to wonder 'if'. If she had chosen him instead of the once dark knight, would he be the outcast? If she had come to him first, would she be walking by the paladin's side, their hands infuriatingly intertwined? If he had never met Cecil and merely kept Rosa for himself, would they be here now? Would they be enjoying a married life? With an idyllic house full of happy children with blonde hair and captivating sapphire - amethyst eyes?

Maybe.

But it was not to be, and he was less depressed but more melancholy than he'd ever been as he stole away from the white city of Mysidia, shortly after the stumbling and saddened Green haired little girl he'd saved so long ago had departed in a hurry (probably to get away from that rash prince). Flying into the night, he took refuge on the remote mount ordeals holding to atone for his many sins.

In the end, he didn't wait forever for the day when she'd see him as more than a friend, as ten years after taking his solitude, he deserted the lonely mountain as a new man, a holy dragoon, and stumbled upon a large surprise in a far flung town near Troia. A boy of ten years stared up at him from under short blue, almost silver, tipped blonde hair with exotic amethyst eyes, which lay on tan skin reminiscent of his own. He had an air of mystery and power about him which reminded him of a blonde from so, so long ago, in the life of a past Kain. The boy dropped the basket of spear heads he was carrying dutifully with a crash and explosion of metals; strong arms which could only be attained through dragoon training trembling mildly as he looked him at the man before him. He could see the young boy swallow roughly before slowly opening his mouth.

"Dad?"

Fin.

* * *

Dun dun dun! That's a nice cliffie for you all I think teehee :p I suppose I could rustle up another chapter explaining everything if you want, but how I will I know if you don't review? ^_~

Thanks your reading! And as alway, drop a review if you please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here it is! The second chapter of Friendship and Betrayal. Less betrayal more family in this one but hey ho! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, no I _still_ don't own this!

* * *

He stared in the boy's familiar purple eyes, completely dumbfounded. Apparently the boy was too, but he quickly recovered himself and picked up his dropped basket; he made his excuses and mumbled something about it not being possible. He placed one strong, gloved hand onto the not as small as he originally thought boy's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He steered the boy towards the nearest inn type building he could find, sitting the boy down with a large mug of warm beverage.

The boy explained everything to him with a little bit of prodding, from the strange circumstances of his mysterious arrival one day as a baby in this city, to the power and skill had had over the winds, far surpassing the talent that any dragoon had, even himself! And to now, the eve of his tenth birthday, he had finally found his father, the man whom the boy had always dreamed of meeting. His heart melted at that, and a small hole in his heart slowly began to knit itself back together. Ryūko, an apt name for this mysterious young bit, had brought back feelings he had long thought dead. It was no question as to whom the elusive mother was, the was only one woman - or was she a woman? - who had that extreme power over the winds, the other blonde from his deeply suppressed past. _She_ was the one who had still retained the largest imprint on his mind, her touch and taunting laughter still haunted him to this day.

It took him six months to get his son - it still sounded strange - around to the idea, at first he was angry, then the anger turned to sadness, and finally after much persuasion and bonding, understanding. Many a morning he had found himself not having slept a wink but rather watching the up and down of Ryūko's breathing. He felt so guilty for not being there for his son. The one person who needed him more than anyone else in the world had, had to stay on their own for ten years; there would not be another ten, not on his watch.

Ryūko - the name was one he'd been given as an outcast. He was the only citizen in the city who had a name like that. Dragon child. How fitting. It was the perfect name for a son of his, and a son of _hers _too, it was as though the elderly man - the one who had found him and named him before cruelly shipping him off to an orphanage - knew he would be a powerful dragoon, as though he knew that his son has extreme power over the winds.

From the day Ryūko came around, they set out together across the broadening world. Father and son traveled far and wide sharing stories and memories from ton kind ago. They tried to make up for the lost time, Ryūko never once blamed his father after those six first months, Ryūko was just glad he had his father now.  
They traveled far and wide, stopping by Fabul, to visit Yang and his wife and now nine year old daughter; they stopped at Damcyan and stayed with Edward and his court of musicians; they stayed in the smaller towns such as Kaipo for a few years and toured across the continents to visit the three new towns that had sprung up. They even spent a few years in the underworld with the strange but kinds hearted dwarfs. Everywhere they went, they trained and learnt new techniques, father and son training and striving for strength together. Penultimately, they stopped at Baron. His son, now fifteen, didn't know why he was so nervous - he hadn't told him of his dark past with the blonde queen. Eventually with some guilt tripping and cajoling he was pulled into the castle by his son. He was surprised that some of the older castle guards still recognized him, it had been fifteen years now. As soon as they reached the throne room, his oldest friends immediately jumped up in surprise. Initially they thought they were seeing a ghost, bit even noticing the teenager next to him. The blonde beauty eventually ran up to him and gave him a bone crunching hug, almost tripping over her long white dress. She looked almost the same but older, happier than the last time he'd seen her; her long blonde hair still seemed to reflect every ray of life, her sapphire eyes still possessed the vitality of young life and her skin was still as smooth, showing the first signs of ages. He smiled to himself and hugged her back, surprised at how friendly he felt towards the hug - maybe the last of his romantic feelings really were gone. He looked over her shoulder at Cecil who was smiling ear to ear. He too looked older, more so than Rosa though; his eyes crinkled mildly at the edges and his face look slightly tired, but he otherwise seemed happy, very happy. Standing confused where his parents were just a minute ago was a boy, maybe a year or so younger than his own son, his hair was short, spiky and very light blonde; his eyes were a sincere Persian blue and his skin was reminiscent of a young Cecil: smooth and lightly tanned. His face held a confused expression, until Cecil filled him in - Ceodore. That was his name, he was named after both his father and uncle in a portmanteau. He introduced his own son, and both boys sized each other up before Rosa sent them off the play. What followed was hours upon hours questioning. Rosa was extremely shocked at Ryūko's parentage but Cecil didn't even flinch - he had always suspected that Cecil knew more than he let on.  
A few months after arriving in Baron, Rosa and Cecil presented him with an invitation. It was from Eblan, an invitation to a 'Princess Hitomi''s coming of age celebration. Ryūko questioned who this princess was, but he didn't know either - although it didn't surprise him, he'd known there was something between the ninja and the summoner. They departed together for Eblan, deciding to make their own way instead of joining the Baronian royal family. Ryūko called upon the power of the wind, aiding their swift journey across the shimmering azure sea.  
They arrived in the evening, as the ball commenced.  
Walking down the vaguely familiar halls, he was lost in memories, the incessant questions of his son were lost to him. Eventually reaching the source of the loud orchestra music, He stepped thought the large oaken doors, gaining the attention of three regally dressed figures. He didn't even notice the small intake of breath from his son behind him. He immediately recognized the two older figures; Edge look mildly older and was dressed much the same as he used to, but Rydia looked very different to the last time he saw her. She looked older yes, but also much happier and more in place here. Her long green hair reached her hips now and although her face was still much the same, but the attitude shift gave her an almost entirely different appearance. She no longer looked like a scared little girl that was out of place in his eyes. Both ex-heros sported a crown, small but a visible sign of their regal statuses.  
Next to the king and queen stood a young girl. She must have been fifteen, although her face was very youthful. Her hair was long and a colour somewhere between silver and purple - maybe a mixture of both. Her eyes were a shade of hazel, taking after her mother's exactly, in fact, her face was exactly like a young Rydia minus a few features of Edge's such as sharper features and the Eblanian eye shape.  
His son stumbled slightly behind him, although he was busy talking with Edge and Rydia, not missing the slightly surprised expression on their faces.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw the young girl - Hitomi - leading his son across the dance floor as the other Eblanian princes and princesses crowed over to their mother and father to be introduced to him. Their various coloured heads - they had hair ranging from purple to silver to green! - obscured his view was they walked away further, but he smiled to himself under his helmet. Maybe his son would be the one to have his true love.

* * *

Two sets of eyes stared up at him, one green, the other a shade between grey and brown. They both had warm smiles on their young, round faces. The twin on the left, a girl, was the owner of the green eyes. Her face was framed by lavender - blue hair, her pale face looked almost identical to her mothers, and her grandmothers before her. The twin on the right was a little bit smaller, atop his head was a crop of light hair, a shade a mesh of silver blonde and purple - similar to Edge - his skin was tanned from exposure to the sun and his face was very reminiscent of his fathers.  
The two twins, named Sora and Arashi for the talent of controlling the wind they possessed, were young, aged around six now. Although not identical, they possessed an unbreakable bond. They began to babble brightly about something they'd done with their brother and sister Kitai and Reika. Suddenly, the said two children rounded the corner quickly. The girl in front sped around the corner first, her short slightly more green the teal hair flowing behind her. A smile crossed her three year old face which stretched to her not quite amethyst eyes. The four year old boy behind her was racing to catch up, his hazel eyes narrowed in concentration and a hand going through his short platinum blonde hair - a habit of his own. As they slowed to a stop before him, he smiled brightly. Maybe getting the true love he'd desired for so many year was the best outcome. After all, twenty three years later, she was the one he remembered. She was the one with the imprint on his brain. She was the one who gave him children and grandchildren, intertwining his legacy with a regal one. Yes, this was the path he was supposed to take.

"Grandpa!"

Fin.

* * *

Tadaa! Yep, that's the end! I swear, I'm writing no more! Except if you guyses ask for mowa of course! Then I'm sure I could rustle something up :p But anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and take care everyone!

P.S Drop a review if you'd please :D

Names:

Ryūko - Dragon child. No literally, Dragon child.

Hitomi - Beautiful eyes. This is just a rough translation to get it to make sense in English.

Sora - Sky. Can be a male of female name.

Arashi - Storm. Is usually a double i word at the end but I was like I'm sure it can manage an i down... right? No? Okay never mind!

Kitai - Hope. Yep, like you know, that guy from FFXIII? Yeah, look at his description again and you'll see what I did there :p

Reika - Cold Summer. It's a nice name, well, ME GUSTA!


End file.
